A playset may include a shell, and a pop-up structure. Examples of fold-out, pop-up playsets, or more generally playsets or other amusement devices with folding construction are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 243,873, 565,450, 930,108, 953,168, 990,918, 1,00,195, 1,258,788, 1,430,778, 1,551,666, 1,841,041, 1,844,816, 1,870,395, 1,819,932, 1,914,116, 1,992,618, 2,148,279, 2,221,267, 2,458,879, 2,475,471, 2,544,783, 2,648,847, 2,735,109, 2,872,753, 3,108,398, 3,182,420, 3,228,139, 4,030,235, 4,030,234, 4,070,789, 4,337,589, 4,139,967, 4,321,708, 4,130,284, 4,349,973, 4,349,983, 4,365,438, 4,536,162, 4,575,348, 4,657,612, 4,661,080, 4,712,673, 4,774,780, 4,793,006, 4,883,443, 4,898,404, 4,937,207, 4,964,249, 4,946,413, 4,985,935, 5,013,278, 5,019,010, 5,022,681, 5,049,078, 5,096,204, 5,104,124, 5,259,133, 5,293,706, 5,317,823, 5,356,155, 5,480,335, 5,542,870, 5,562,520, 5,613,612, 5,681,199, 5,682,199, 5,682,999, 5,738,221, 5,830,033, 5,839,937, 5,864,973, 5,931,099, 5,943,800, 5,961,149, 6,099,380, 6,146,238, 6,199,308, 6,203,017, 6,311,142, 6,554,685, 6,572,436, 6,725,588, 6,871,853, D258,323, RE26642, in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002/0105143, 2002/0106969, 2003/0090060, 2003/0090062, 2003/0094757, 2004/0266316, 2005/0112985, 2005/0153630, 2006/0021905, 2006/0040582, and 2006/0099875, and in EP 555188A1, EP0647930B1, GB2159721A, GB2178331A, GB2178331A, GB2245251A, GB2295044A, GB2310421A, and WO 97/30912, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.